Finding True Love at College
by KinkirkFan
Summary: Lucy arrives at New York University in Manhattan and falls in love with Kevin Kinkirk the RA on the 8th floor where her dorm is.
1. Quick Information

**Finding True Love at College**

**Quick Information**

* * *

Lucy Camden is 18 years old. She got into the college of her dreams which is New York University in Manhattan.

Kevin Kinkirk is 20 years old and goes to New York University. This will be Kevin's second year their. Kevin is the RA for the 8th floor of Central-Walker Complex where there are dorms.

Although this school is a big school, I don't want it to be a huge school in my story. I want it to be a good school but not huge. So, let's pretend it's not huge, although it is.

I know the ages are off…in the real show they are 5 years apart…but I'd rather have it two in this story…but hey, remember it's a fan fiction.

Also, I'm going to have both Lucy and Kevin going to school to be lawyers.

* * *

**A/N: Please read Chapter 1 and review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving

**Finding True Love at College**

**Chapter 1: Arriving**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except the plot and the made up character such as Kelly. Everything else belongs to Brenda Hampton and Aaron Spelling.**

* * *

Lucy Camden walked with a map in her hand and luggage in it at the same time trying to find where her dorm is.

She has found where Central-Walker Complex was and took the elevator up to the 8th floor.

Lucy stepped out of the elevator and started walking when she spotted a guy standing at the hallway.

Lucy walked up to him and decided to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Camden and you are?"

"I'm Kevin Kinkirk, I'm the RA for this floor."

"It's nice to meet you," she said while smiling.

"It's nice to meet you as well," he replied giving her a smile as well.

"Well, I should go…I need to find my dorm."

"Well, then I guess I'll see you around." Kevin replied while smiling.

"Yeah…bye." Lucy said while picking up her luggage again and making her way down the hallway.

He's hot…Lucy thought while making her way down the hallway.

A girl was walking down the hallway…

"Hi, excuse me…"

"Hi," the girl replied.

"Do you think you could help me find my dorm?"

"Sure, what room number are you," the girl replied while smiling.

"Um…H601..," Lucy replied while glancing at the paper it was written on.

"Oh, cool…you're my roommate…the room's right," the girl started saying then stopped. "Here, I'll show you where it is…by the way, I'm Kelly…Kelly Johnson."

"I'm Lucy Camden," Lucy said while continuing to follow the girl down the hallway.

Kevin had moved from his original spot from where he was earlier and was talking to someone telling them how to get to someplace.

When Lucy walked by he flashed her a smile.

"So…are you a freshman?" Lucy questioned Kelly.

"No, I'm Sophomore…this is my 2nd year here."

"Cool," Lucy replied.

"Okay, there's something you should know…our room is right in front of Kevin's room…you know the RA for this floor." Kelly replied while making it to the door marked H601.

"Your lucky…he's so hot," Lucy said while glancing down the hall.

"He's my cousin." Kelly laughed, then managed to continue. "Plus, he'd never go out with someone his age…he'd rather go out with someone younger."

Kelly opened the door and let Lucy in.

"Okay, well I hope you don't mind I already chose a bed."

"It's fine…it doesn't matter to me."

"Okay…well that will be your bed, then." Kelly said while pointing her finger at the bed.

"Okay," replied Lucy.

Lucy took the rest of the day to unpack and get settled in.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I wasn't sure on how to end it…I know it's real short too, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Please review while you're here.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Kelly's Friends

**Finding True Love at College**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Kelly's Friends**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except the plot and the made up characters such as Kelly and her friends. Everything else belongs to Brenda Hampton and Aaron Spelling.**

**A/N: This takes place the next day from the last chapter…so it will be the day after Lucy arrives. Also, the students classes don't start for another week.**

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Went the alarm clock next to Lucy's bed.

Lucy pressed the snooze button and sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She threw her feet over the side of the bed and got up.

Lucy walked over to her closet and opened the door. She grabbed a pair of jeans, a long sleeve pink shirt, a pink belt, and a pair of pink New Balances out of her closet.

She then went to the bathroom.

30 minutes later…Lucy walked out of the bathroom dressed, with her makeup on and her hair brushed.

Kelly had just started to wake up.

"Good morning!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Mornin'," Kelly replied sleepily. Then she added, "Why are you up so early?"

"It's 8:30, I couldn't sleep anymore…and my alarm went off."

"It's 8:30?"

"Yeah, why?" Lucy replied looking confused.

"I thought it was like 12:00 in the afternoon," Kelly replied while bursting out laughing.

"Okay, well…I don't see how that's funny…but okay."

"After I get up and get ready, do you want to go meet some of my friends?"

"Sure…"

At 9:00, Kelly came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go.

"Ready?" Kelly asked Lucy.

"Yup," was Lucy's reply while she stood up.

Lucy and Kelly headed out of the door and down the hall.

They made their way down to the lounge area where Kelly and her friends had coffee in the morning.

They walked over to where four couches were.

"Hey guys, this is Lucy…" Kelly said…and then started to speak while glancing at Lucy. "She's Emily, He's Greg, She's Amy, He's Austin, He's John, She's Jane, and you already know Kevin he's the RA on our floor." Kelly said while pointing to each person.

"Hi," Lucy said while taking a seat next to Kelly on the couch.

"So, Lucy…you're a freshman?" Austin questioned Lucy.

"Yeah."

"How old are you?" Greg begin questioning as well.

"Eighteen," Lucy replied.

"Cool," Amy replied this time.

"So…are all of ya'll sophomores, here?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah…all of us are sophomores…this is our second year," Jane replied enthusiastically.

"Cool, what are all of you guys studying to be?" Lucy asked while smiling.

"I'm studying to be a physcologist," Emily chimed in.

"Art teacher," John said.

"Dentist," Amy answered next.

"Heart Surgeon," Greg answered.

"Fashion Designer," Jane was the 5th person to answer.

"Director," Austin answered right after Jane.

"Lawyer," Kevin was the last to answer. Lucy smiled when Kevin said that he was studying to be a lawyer.

"and….you already know that I'm studying to be a Photographer," Kelly said while laughing.

"Really, cool…them are great choices." Lucy said.  
"Well, you never told us what your studying to be," Jane said with a laugh.

"Yeah, what are you studying to be?" Greg questioned her with the same question.

"I'm studying to be a lawyer."

"Really…Your studying to be a lawyer to?" Kevin said.

"Yeah," Lucy replied while smiling.

Everyone went on talking about their career choices and about other stuff as well.

A couple ofhours later…Kevin and Lucy was walking together down the 8th floor to their dorms.

"So…your studying to be a lawyer?" Kevin questioned her.

"Yeah, maybe we will have some classes together or something."

"Yeah, that would be cool."

Lucy smiled.

"So…I guess I'll talk to you later, then." Lucy said when they made it to their dorms.

"Yeah….later." Kevin replied.

"Well, bye…then." Lucy said while opening her dorm door.

"Bye," Kevin answered and walked into his dorm room at the same time, and they both closed their doors at the same time.

**A/N: So…I hope everyone like this chapter. It's a little bit longer than the first chapter but hopefully on in the story the chapters will get much longer. Please review while you are here.**

**Reviews**

**SM:** Thank you so much for reviewing, it meant a lot to me. I hope this turns out to be a good story as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Classes Start

**Finding True Love at College**

**Chapter 3: Classes Start**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except the plot and the made up characters such as Kelly, Kelly's friends, and the teachers. Everything else belongs to Brenda Hampton and Aaron Spelling.**

**A/N: This chapter takes place a week later when the classes at NYU starts.**

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Went Lucy's clock, once again.

Lucy pressed the snooze button and glanced at the clock. 7:00 A.M., it read.

She swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Kelly…wake up it's 7:00," she said and then added, "Classes start today at 8:30, remember?"

"Mmmhmmm…I remember."

"Get up, then."

"I'll get up in a minute."

"Okay."

Lucy walked over to her closet and opened it and got a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, a green velour sweater jacket, and a pair of green shoes to go with it.

She then headed to the bathroom to get ready.

She took a shower, got dressed, did her hair, and her makeup…and then headed out of the bathroom.

Kelly was still laying in bed when Lucy entered the room.

"Kelly, get up, get ready…if you don't want to be late."

"I'm getting up right now," Kelly said while she sat up and swung her feet over the bed.

Lucy walked over to her desk and put her stuff in her bag and got her purse.

15 minutes later, Kelly had came out of the bathroom.

"I'm ready," Kelly announced.

"Me too," Lucy replied.

"Come on Lucy, we need to get our schedules…I'll show you where it is." Kelly said.

"Okay, thanks." Lucy said while smiling.

Lucy and Kelly walked out of their dorm room and locked the door…and Kevin had just walked out of his room, as well.

"Hey Lucy…Kelly."

"Hey," Lucy replied.

"Going to go get your schedules?" Kevin asked.

"Yup," Kelly answered.

"Me too," Kevin replied.

All three of them walked to the building where you get your schedules and got theirs.

"So, do you guys have 4 classes?"

"Yeah," Kevin and Lucy answered in unison.

"What teachers?" Kelly questioned them looking up from her schedule.

"For my first class I have Mr. Johnson, second class I have Mrs. Walker, third class I have Ms. Newton, and for my last class I have Mr. Cunningham." Lucy said while reading the names off of her schedule.

"I've heard that Mr. Cunningham is a tough teacher," Kelly responded and then added, "Who do you have Kevin?"

"First I have Mrs. Waldron, second I have Mrs. Walker, third I have Mr. Richards, and last I have Mr. Cunningham."

"Cool, so you and Lucy has two classes together, then."

"Yeah, looks like it." Kevin said.

Lucy smiled, and said…"Yeah."

"So…I guess we should get going to our classes…or we will be late," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Kelly responded.

Kelly headed into a different direction than Lucy and Kevin since her classes was on the other side of the walking area. Kevin and Lucy headed to a different building.

"So…do you know where your classes are?" Kevin asked Lucy.

"I have no idea, where they are."

"Okay, then I'll show you where Mr. Johnson is…he's your first class…right?"

"Yup, thanks."

They walked down one of the halls until they came across a room with the number 102.

"Room 102, Mr. Johnson." Kevin said.

"Thanks for showing me, where it was." Lucy replied.

"Anytime," he said and looked at his watch. "I need to get going to my class or I'll be late…I'll see you later, alright?"

"Alright, bye."

"Bye," Kevin said and headed down the hall.

Lucy went into her class and saw there was already a few students already in their seats. Lucy took a seat at the front of the class.

Mr. Johnson walked into the class about five minutes later.

There wasn't many students in the class, Lucy realized.

"Hi Everyone, I'm Mr. Johnson…and I'll be your teacher for one-fourth of the year."

Everyone in the class was silent and Mr. Johnson begin to speak again.

"All of you are a freshman as you can tell…we will be doing work as a class and some independent work within the two hours you are in here for." Mr. Johnson took a breath, and then continued. "As you may know…your first and last class are two hours long…and your second and third class are an hour and thirty minutes long. 5 hours of school a day…that gives you plenty of time to study for your tests and everything."

The rest of the day went the same…the teachers explained what they would be doing in the classes and the teachers had introduced themselves a little bit.

* * *

**A/N: So…I hope everyone like this chapter. It's a little bit longer than the other chapter. I know there was really no point to this chapter but soon it'll be really better…I just have to get some of the stuff out of the way. So, Please Review while you are here.**

**Reviews**

**Babs567:** Thanks for reviewing…I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**LucyKevinfan:** Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

**A/N: Again, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


End file.
